James Cameron
) |lugar de nacimiento = Kapuskasing, Ontario, Canadá |fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |otros nombres = Jim Cameron Iron Jim |rol debut = |año debut = |año retiro = |cónyuge = Sharon Williams (1978–1984) Gale Anne Hurd (1985–1989) Kathryn Bigelow (1989–1991) Linda Hamilton (1997–1999) Suzy Amis (2000-) |hijos = |sitio web = |imdb = }} James Francis Cameron (Kapuskasing, Ontario, (Canadá, 16 de agosto de 1954) es un director, guionista y productor de cine. Por motivos de trabajo de su padre se trasladó a Orange County California en 1971. Según reconoce Cameron su pasión por el séptimo arte, sobre todo por el género de la ciencia-ficción empezó cuando vio 2001: Una odisea del espacio de Stanley Kubrick. Después de dejar sus estudios en la Universidad Pública de California se casó en 1974 con la camarera Sharon Williams con la que empezaría su larga lista de matrimonios y divorcios. Mientras tanto Cameron trabajó en diferentes ocupaciones como maquinista, camionero y conductor de autobús escolar, por las noches podía hacer lo que le gustaba así se dedicó a su afición, escribir historias y también pintar. En 1977, al ver La Guerra de las Galaxias entendió que lo suyo era el cine y por eso se dedicó en pleno a ello. A los 25 años después de trabajos poco importantes le llegó la oportunidad de dirigir, aunque la experiencia no le gustó, así que no volvió a dirigir una película no escrito por él. Se convirtió en uno de los directores de cine más destacados, cuando realizo su obra maestra y más grande película en su trayectoria cinematográfica: Titanic. Se decía que la película iba a ser un fracaso, pero solo eran comentarios: Esta palicula paso a ser la más taquillera de todos los tiempos, recaudando $1.8 billones de dólares en taquilla, ganó 11 Óscars, igualando así a Ben-Hur, y luego siendo igualada por la superproducción El señor de los anillos: El retorno del rey. Pero su presupuesto no fue muy favorable: tuvo un costo de 200 millones de dólares, convirtiéndose en la película más cara en su momento (Luego siendo superada por King Kong (2005): 209 millones de dólares). Pero a pesar de esto Titanic sigue siendo reconocida como uno de los grandes logros y éxitos del cine. Su primera hija nació el 15 de febrero de 1993 y la segunda el 4 de abril de 2001. Actualmente, Cameron, tras más de 10 años alejado de las pantallas de cine, rueda Avatar una historia de Ciencia Ficón para la cual ha esperado a que existiese la tecnología adecuada para su rodaje en formato tridimensional de alta definición, con el cual Cameron ya ha trabajado en algunos documentales filmados en formato IMAX. Su estreno está previsto para Diciembre de 2009, tras un largo proceso de postproducción a cargo de Weta Digital, responsable de los efectos visuales de King Kong y la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos. Su presupuesto asciende a más de 200 millones de dólares. Posteriormente, James Cameron rodará la adaptación del comic manga Alita, proyecto que lleva varios años en manos del director. Biografía Grandes películas ''El Terminator (1984) Después de completar un guión deLa ,'' Terminator Cameron decidió venderlo para que pudiera dirigir la película. Sin embargo, las empresas de producción en contacto con él, al tiempo que expresó interés en el proyecto, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que la primera vez que el director de la película. Por último, Cameron encontró una empresa llamada Hemdale imágenes, que estaba dispuesto a dejar que él directamente. Su pronto-a-ser-esposa, Gale Anne Hurd, quien había iniciado su propia empresa de producción, Pacífico Occidental Productions, había trabajado previamente con Cameron en la compañía de Roger Corman y acordó comprar Cameron's guión de una dólar, con la condición de que Cameron dirigirá la película. Hurd se firmó como productor, y Cameron, finalmente recibió su primera pausa como director. Orion Pictures distribuiría la película. '' Rambo: Primera sangre Parte II (1985) Durante la década de 1980, Cameron escribió tres guiones simultáneamente:La , Terminatorde Extranjería (película) , extranjería y el primer borrador deRambo: Primera sangre Parte II . Mientras que Cameron continuará con el''Terminator''y''con extranjeros,Sylvester Stallone finalmente se hizo cargo del guión de''Rambo: Primera sangre Parte II , la creación de un proyecto final que difería radicalmente de la versión inicial de Cameron. Cameron fue acreditado por su guión en la película final de los créditos. Aliens (1986) Cameron siguiente comenzó la secuela de exóticas , la película de 1979 Ridley Scott. Cameron nombre de la secuela dede Extranjería (película) , extranjeros y emitidos de nuevo Sigourney Weaver en el papel de icono Ellen Ripley. Según Cameron, la tripulación de''extranjeros''que le era hostil, en relación con él como un pobre sustituto de Ridley Scott. Cameron trató de mostrarles''Terminator''La pero la mayoría de la tripulación se negó y se mantuvo escéptico de su dirección a través de la producción. A pesar de este y otros problemas fuera de la pantalla (como el choque con una cámara poco hombre y tener que sustituir uno de los actores principales - Michael Biehn de la''Terminator''se James Remar 's como corporal Hicks),''los extranjeros''se convirtió en un éxito de taquilla, y Sigourney Weaver recibió una nominación para Mejor Actrizdurante el 1986 Premios de la Academia. Además, la película de la actriz y su liderazgo en la tapa de la Revista Time como resultado de su avance feminista temas sobre las mujeres en combate. Tras el fenomenal éxito de la película, Cameron tiene ahora más libertad para realizar cualquier proyecto que quería. The Abyss (1989) Cameron el próximo proyecto se derivó de una idea que ha llegado hasta la escuela secundaria durante una clase de biología. La historia de la torre de perforación de petróleo-los trabajadores que descubrir bajo las criaturas de otro mundo se convirtió en la base del guión de Cameron paraThe Abyss , que ponen en Ed Harris, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio y Michael Biehn. Inicialmente presupuestado en 41 millones dólares EE.UU. (aunque la producción corrió considerablemente overbudget), se consideró que era una de las más costosas películas de su tiempo, y requiere de vanguardia efectos tecnología. Porque gran parte de la película tiene lugar bajo el agua y la tecnología no era lo suficientemente avanzada para crear digitalmente un medio subacuático, Cameron optó por tirar mucho de la película "carrete-para-real", a profundidades de hasta convertir . Para la creación de los conjuntos, el edificio de contención de una central nuclear sin terminar se convirtió, y dos enormes tanques se utilizaron. El tanque principal se llenó con 7,5 millones de galones de agua, y la segunda 2,5 millones de galones. Allí, el elenco y la tripulación que residen durante la mayor parte del rodaje. El Abismoabrió el 9 de agosto de 1989, con 9,3 millones de dólares en 2 º lugar en el boxoffice detrás de la Familia. En última instancia, ganó $ 54.5 millones a nivel nacional, $ 35,5 millones en los mercados extranjeros y una tibia respuesta de la mayoría de los críticos. Cameron más tarde puesta en libertad una edición especial versión de la película en la primavera de 1993, suprime la restauración de las escenas, incluyendo clímax de la película como se había concebido originalmente. La película fue nominada a cuatro Premios de la Academia:Mejores efectos visuales, Mejor Dirección de Arte, Mejor Fotografía , yMejor Sonido. No''ganó por Mejor Efectos Visuales. Después de la liberación de'El Abismo, Cameron fundó su propia compañía de producción llamada''Lightstorm Entretenimiento'', que produjo todas sus películas posteriores. '' Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Tras el éxito de la''Terminator, siempre había habido conversaciones acerca de una secuela para continuar la historia de Sarah Connor y su lucha contra las máquinas del futuro. Aunque Cameron ha llegado con una idea central para la secuela, y Schwarzenegger expresó su interés en continuar la historia, todavía hay problemas en cuanto a que tenía el derecho a la historia, así como la logística de los efectos especiales necesarios para hacer la secuela. Por último, a mediados de 1990, Mario Kassar de Carolco Fotos asegurado los derechos de la secuela, lo que permite Cameron verde a la producción de la película, que ahora se llama''Terminator 2: Judgment Day " ». Para la película, Linda Hamilton reprised su papel icónico de Sarah Connor. Además, Arnold Schwarzenegger también se volvió en su papel de Terminator El llamado Sistemas Cyberdyne Serie 800 Modelo 101, pero esta vez como un protector. A diferencia de la T-800, que está hecha de un metal endoskeleton, el nuevo villano de la secuela, llamada T-1000, es un Terminator más avanzadas de metal líquido, y con capacidades polimórficas. El T-1000 también sería mucho menos voluminoso que el T-800. Para el papel, Cameron emitidos Robert Patrick, quien fue un agudo contraste con Schwarzenegger. Cameron explicó que "quería a alguien que era muy rápido y ágil. Si la T-800 es un tanque Panzer, el T-1000 es un Porsche". Cameron había querido incorporar este avanzado modelo de Terminator en la primera película, pero los efectos especiales en el momento no eran lo suficientemente avanzadas. La pionera efectos utilizados en''The Abyss digitalmente''para darse cuenta de que el agua tentáculo Cameron convencido de que su metal líquido villano es ahora posible. Fotos TriStar distribuirá la película en virtud de un bloqueado fecha que fue sólo alrededor de un año de distancia de disparo cuando se iniciaría. La película, que fue co-escrito por Cameron y su viejo amigo, William Wisher, Jr., tuvo que ir al guión de la película terminada en tan sólo esa cantidad de tiempo. Al igual que la anterior película de Cameron, fue una de las películas más caras de su época, con un presupuesto de alrededor de 100 millones de dólares. El mayor desafío de la película los efectos especiales utilizados en la creación del T-1000. Sin embargo, la película se terminó a tiempo, y puesto en libertad a los teatros de Julio 3, 1991. Terminator 2, o'T2, como lo fue abreviado, rompió los registros de taquilla (incluido fin de semana la apertura de un registro nominal de R-película), que ganan más de $ 200 millones a nivel nacional, y más de $ 300 millones en el exterior, y se convirtió en el más alto en cifras brutas de películas de ese año. Ganó cuatro Premios de la Academia: Mejor Maquillaje, Mejor Sonido, Mejores Efectos de Sonido y Mejor Efectos Visuales. James Cameron anuncia Terminator 3, muchas veces durante la década de 1990, pero sin llegar a terminar con cualquier secuencia de comandos. Kassar y Vajna adquirido los derechos de la franquicia de Terminator a una quiebra Carolco venta de activos. La película se hizo y finalmente se publicó en julio de 2003, con Schwarzenegger y regresan Jonathan Mostow dirigir. Director James Cameron reunirse con el principal elenco de la película Terminator 2 para T2 3-D: La batalla a través del tiempo, una atracción en Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood y Universal Studios Japón. Fue liberado en 1996 y fue un mini-secuela de Terminator 2: Judgment Day. El espectáculo se divide en dos partes: un pre-show, donde un portavoz Cyberdyne y habla de la principal característica que tiene la interacción con los artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes una película en 3-D. '' Mentiras Verdaderas (1994) Antes de la liberación deT2, Schwarzenegger llegó a Cameron con la idea de hacer un remake de la comedia francesa tituladaLa Totale . TituladoVerdadero , mentiras con el rodaje iniciado T2después de la liberación, la historia gira en torno a un agente secreto-espía que lleva una doble vida como un hombre casado, cuya esposa cree que es un equipo vendedor. Schwarzenegger se emitirán en el secreto de espionaje, con el nombre de Harry Tasker, cuya misión en la película es la de investigar y detener un plan árabe de los terroristas a utilizar armas nucleares contra los Estados Unidos. Jamie Lee Curtis desempeñaría Schwarzenegger en pantalla la esposa, con la Tom Arnold elenco como el agente secreto del compañero. Cameron's EntretenimientoLightstorm firmado con Twentieth Century Fox para la producción deVerdadero Mentiras . Fabricado con un presupuesto de 115 millones de dólares y puesto en libertad en 1994, la película ganó $ 146 millones en América del Norte, y $ 232 millones en el extranjero. Titanic (1997) Cameron expresó su interés en el famoso naufragio del buque Titanic . Decidió guión y película de su próximo proyecto basado en este evento. La imagen giró en torno a una historia de ficción romance entre dos jóvenes amantes de diferentes clases sociales que se encuentran a bordo del buque de soltera, y final, de viaje. Comenzó antes de la producción, tomó inmersiones al fondo del Atlántico y el disparo real imágenes de la nave bajo el agua, que se inserte en la última película. Para la películaTitanic (1997 film) , Cameron Titanic emitidos Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet y Billy Zane. Cameron del presupuesto de la película alcanzó unos 200 millones de dólares, y se convirtió en la película más costosa jamás realizada. Antes de su lanzamiento, la película fue ampliamente ridiculizada por su cuenta y prolongado calendario de producción. Publicación de los teatros en 19 de diciembre, 1997,''Titanic''se inició con $ 28 millones en su primer fin de semana. La película de la Großes aumentado en las próximas semanas. Titanicfue uno de los pocos modernos, películas de gran presupuesto en cifras brutas a más en su segundo fin de semana de su primera. Bruto aumentó de $ 28,6 millones a 35,4 millones de dólares desde la semana 1 a la semana 2, con un aumento del 23,8%, desconocida para una gran noticia, y un testimonio de la apelación de la película. Esto fue especialmente notable, teniendo en cuenta que la película del tiempo de duración de más de tres horas el número limitado de pases de cada teatro puede programar. Celebró el puesto # 1 en la taquilla cartas durante meses, finalmente la extrapolación a un total de más de $ 600 millones a nivel nacional y más de $ 1,8 mil millones en todo el mundo. '' Titanic''se convirtió en el más alto en cifras brutas de cine de todos los tiempos. (Ajuste por inflación, la película que en la sexta más alta nacional (sólo para EE.UU.) en cifras brutas de todos los tiempos.) El CG visuales que rodean el hundimiento y la destrucción de la nave fueron considerados espectacular. Durante el 1998 los Premios de la Academia, la película ganó un registro de 11 Oscars vinculación. Entre ellos estaban Mejor Película y Mejor Director. Spider-Man''y''Dark Angel (2000-2002) Cameron había previsto inicialmente para el próximo hacer una película del personaje de cómics Spider-Man, un proyecto desarrollado por Menahem Golan de Cannon Films. Surgieron controversias sobre el papel del Golán en el Carolco proyecto. Un guión se remonta a 1989, existe con el nombre de Cameron adjunta al mismo, indicando, erróneamente, que trabajó con una serie de escritores sobre el proyecto (John Brancato, Barry Barney Cohen, José Goldmari "Joseph Goldman", Menahem del Golán seudónimo y Ted Newsom), pero el guión es idéntico al que se presenta a la Columbia Pictures por Golán en 1988, cuando el proyecto había sido en el desarrollo (Cameron nunca trabajó con estos escritores a todos). Con posterioridad a la entrega de este script para Carolco, Cameron presenta una página de 45-Spider-Manpantalla de Carolco historia, que tenía similitudes de fondo a una serie de proyectos guión anterior, en particular, un escrito por Ethan Wiley (escritor Casay escritor / director deCasa 2 ). Carolco cuando entró en quiebra, todas las anteriores "Spider-Man" scripts fueron adquiridos por MGM-UA, incluida la "Cameron material", es decir,,tanto el multi-autor del guión y posterior tratamiento acreditado únicamente a Cameron. MGM, a su vez, venden el material a Columbia Pictures a cambio de Columbia caer sus planes para hacer una alternativa James Bond sobre la base de la serie Kevin McClory Bond material. Columbia contrató a David Koepp Cameron para adaptar el tratamiento en un guión, y el primer proyecto de Koepp se toma a menudo palabra por palabra de la historia de Cameron, aunque más tarde fueron proyectos muy Koepp reescrita por él mismo, Scott Rosenberg, [Sargent ] (esposo de productores Laura Ziskin), y (supuestamente) Ivan Raimi, hermano del director Sam Raimi. Colombia prefiere a los créditos únicamente David Koepp, y ninguno de los scripts antes o después de su cada vez eran examinados por el Writers Guild of America, Oriente para determinar la atribución de crédito. Cameron y otros escritores se opuso, pero Columbia y la prevalecía de Ventajas de Windows Original. En su lanzamiento en 2002,Spider-Mantuvo su guión acreditado únicamente a Koepp. No se puede hacer Spider-Man,Cameron se trasladó a la televisión y ha creado la historia de Max Guevara, un nuevo superheroine. Dark Angelfue influenciado por ciberpunk, biopunk, actual superhéroe géneros, y "tercera ola" del feminismo: Después de la Sarah Connor s y Ellen Ripley s de la década de los ochenta, la década de los noventa no fueron tan amables con el formato superwoman --'' Xena: Guerrero princesa''exceptuados. Pero es ahora un nuevo milenio, y al mismo tiempo Los ángeles de Charliey''Tigre y Dragónåre patear una tormenta en las pantallas de cine, se ha a James Cameron facultada para llevar de nuevo a las mujeres guerreros pantallas de televisión. Y revelador, Cameron lo ha hecho mediante la mezcla de la sobriedad de su feminismo''The Terminatory'' Extranjeros''caracteres con el sexo de [Power ] de Britney Spears concierto. El resultado es''Dark Angel, una serie semanal de acción que la quema de las habilitaciones de la America's Red Fox y recientemente ha estrenado en el Reino Unido. Co-producido con Charles H. Eglee, Dark Angel''estrella Jessica Alba como Max Guevara, un genéticamente mejorado transgénico super-soldado creada por la super-secreto mantícora organización. También protagonizó Michael Weatherly como Logan Cale, y tomó nota de actor John Savage (deEl Ciervo Hunter ) como Coronel Donald Michael Lydecker, el segundo final de temporada también invitado estrella Amy Dumas. Mientras que un éxito en su primera temporada, la baja calificación en el segundo llevó a su cancelación. Cameron él dirigió la serie final, un episodio de dos horas hasta envolver muchos de la serie "cabos sueltos. Documentalista''y''en 3-D película defensor (2002-presente) Cameron's proyectos recientes han incluido en los documentales submarinos de la [[acorazado alemán Bismarck |''Bismarck]] ( Expedición: Bismarck , 2002) y la [Titanic |''Titanic'' ] ( Fantasmas del Abismo(2003, en IMAX 3D), y''Tony Robinson 's Aventura Titanic''(2005). Él era un productor de la película de 2002'' Solaris , y narradaEl Éxodo Descodificado . Cameron es un líder en la defensa de estereoscópica digital 3-D películas. En 2003 una entrevista sobre su documental IMAX 3D Fantasmas del Abismo, mencionó que está "va a hacer todo lo que ahora en 3D". Él ha hecho declaraciones similares en otras entrevistas. ''Los fantasmas de la Abismo''yde Extranjería de la empresa Deep(también un documental IMAX) se disparó en 3-D, así como sus próximos proyectos, Avatar ,''El Santuario de buceo ,'y una adaptación de la manga serie''Batalla Angel Alita . Actualmente está filmando Avatar , su primera película desde 1997 de la Titanic. Cameron considera que Avatary''Batalla Angel Alita''como un "ciclo de tres películas". Véase Avatary''Batalla Angel''a continuación. Es co-re-escribir el guión para una alta definición de 3-D en vivo la acción de aguas profundas-buceo drama tituladoJames Cameron del Santuario '', a ser producido por él mismo y dirigida por [Johnstone ]. Santuario'tendrá una relativamente baja a partir del presupuesto de alrededor de 20 millones de dólares. Además, los planes para crear un proyecto en 3-D sobre el primer viaje a Marte. ( "He estado muy interesado en el movimiento de seres humanos a Marte-la« Mars Underground'-y que he hecho una enorme cantidad de personal de investigación para una novela, una miniserie y una película en 3-D ".) Cameron anunció el 26 de febrero, 2007, que él, junto con su director, Simcha Jacobovici, han documentado el descubrir de la Talpiot Tumba, que se denuncie la tumba de Jesús. Descubierto en 1980 por los trabajadores de la construcción de Israel, los nombres de la tumba se reclaman, por Cameron, que son equivalentes a los nombres de Jesús y varias personas estrechamente asociadas con él. Cameron afirma haber más pruebas de ADN, evidencias arqueológicas, y estudios bíblicos para respaldar su reclamo. El documental, llamado " "La Tumba Perdida de Jesús , fue transmitido el Discovery Channel de 4 de marzo, 2007. Marilyn Manson hizo un vídeo en 3D para el primer single de su álbumComa de mí, de mí , Beba "en forma de corazón Glasses (cuando el corazón de la Guía )", parte que es un extracto de una película de horror en 3D que Manson continuará el rodaje a principios de 2008 con James Cameron. ''Avatar y Batalla Ángel (actual) En junio de 2005, el director Cameron se anunció que se trabaja en un proyecto titulado provisionalmente "Proyecto 880" (ahora conocidas como''Avatar ) en paralelo con otro proyecto, Ángel Batalla . Ambas películas se dispararon en 3D. Al mes de diciembre, Cameron dijo que quería que la película''Angel''Batalla en primer lugar, seguido por''Avatar. Sin embargo, en febrero de 2006, pasó los dos objetivos de los proyectos de cine y decidió Avatar película'primero. Mencionó que si las dos películas tienen éxito, que estaría interesado en ver una trilogía que se están realizando para ambos. Avatar, anteriormente conocido como''Proyecto 880'', tiene un presupuesto estimado de 200 millones de dólares, es una película en 3D actualmente fijado en un 18 de diciembre, 2009 la liberación, y su marca primer largometraje desde 1997, la'' Titanic . Se compone casi en su totalidad de la animación generada por computadora, usando una versión más avanzada de la "rendimiento de captura" técnica utilizada por el director Robert Zemeckis enEl Expreso Polar'' . y en 1996 anunció que iba a hacer después de terminar la película''Titanic''. En diciembre de 2006, Cameron explicó que la demora en la producción de la película desde el decenio de 1990 había sido de esperar hasta que la tecnología necesaria para crear su proyecto ha sido lo suficientemente avanzada. El director tiene previsto crear foto-realista generada por computadora a través de personajes de animación de captura de movimiento utilizando la tecnología de su nuevo sistema de cámara virtual. La película fue originalmente programado para ser publicado en mayo de 2009 pero fue aplazado hasta diciembre de 2009, para permitir más tiempo de post producción en el complejo photorealistic CGI y para dar más tiempo para la instalación de teatros de todo el mundo 3D proyectores. James Cameron también la escritura, producción y dirección de Ángel Batalla, una adaptación de acción en vivo de los tres primeros volúmenes de la serie manga. Alita CG será un personaje realizado por una actriz. Como Avatar, la película será una mezcla de CG y la acción viva. La filmación se hará con el nuevo sistema digital 3D se ha desarrollado para Cameron Avatar. En enero de 2005, Cameron señaló que la demora en hacer esta película inicialmente se había que esperar a que un número suficiente de teatros había instalado proyectores 3D. Pre-producción de esta película se ha producido al menos desde 2004-05. Al igual que con el Avatar, la película será comercializado y distribuido por 20th Century Fox en todo el mundo. Cameron es aspirar a una clasificación PG-13. ''El buceo (futuro)'' '''El buceo - James Cameron se fija para volver bajo con "El Buceo" como él vaya a dirigir la película, que se basa en la verdadera historia de amor de dos buzos, de origen cubano Francisco "Pipín" Ferreras y el francés nacido en Audrey Mestre. Guión Dana Stevens, ha sido contratado para trabajar en el guión de "El Buceo", con Cameron producir la película junto con sus socios, Jon Landau y Rae Sanchini. Según The Hollywood Reporter, James Cameron adquirido los derechos de Francisco Ferreras' historia de vida, así como una historia de Sports Illustrated en Ferreras. Informes de noticias en línea en 2002 cita la actriz Eliza Dushku como decir que iba a ser una secuela de "Verdadero mentiras" reunificación elenco original y el escritor / director James Cameron. Cameron se había previsto inicialmente en la "Verdadera Mentiras 2" para en algún momento en 2002 (según Moviehole.net) -, pero poner en espera sus planes una vez que el 9 / 11 los ataques terroristas ocurridos en Nueva York, alegando que "en este día y la edad, el terrorismo no es gracioso. Reculentes del Elenco Cameron menudo arroja algunos actores más de una vez en sus películas. Cameron ha trabajado con Bill Paxton (que también narrado''Los fantasmas del abismo ), Michael Biehn, Lance Henriksen (que también narrado Expedición: Bismarck ), y Jenette Goldstein. Además de la comedia en el cine''Terminator, Arnold Schwarzenegger también participó en''Verdadero Mentiras . En febrero de 2007, Sigourney Weaver fue lanzado para la próxima película de Cameron Avatardespués de haber trabajado con él en Extranjeros "como el plomo actriz. * reprised su pequeño papel como Reese fue cortada de la salas de cine Filmografía Películas destacadas * Los siete magníficos del espacio (director artístico, efectos visuales) (1980) * 1997... Rescate en Nueva York (efectos visuales) (1981) * Piraña II (director) (1981) * La galaxia del terror (diseño de producción) (1981) * The Terminator (director, guión) (1984) * Rambo: Acorralado parte II (guión) (1985) * Aliens, el regreso (Aliens) (director, guión) (1986) * El secreto del abismo (The Abyss) (director, guión) (1989) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (Terminator 2: Judgement day)(director, guión, productor) (1991) * Mentiras Arriesgadas (Mentiras Verdaderas-True Lies) (director, guión, montaje, productor) (1994) * Días extraños (Strange days) (guión, montaje, productor) (1995) * Titanic (director, guión, montaje, productor) Óscar: director, montaje, película (1997) * La Musa (actor) (1999) * High Heels and Low Lifes (actor) (2000) * Solaris (productor) (2002) * Avatar (director, guión, productor) (2009) * Battle Angel (director, guión) (2009) Documentales * James Cameron´s Expedition : Bismarck (co-director y productor) (2002). * Aliens of the Deep (director, productor ejecutivo y narrador) (2005). * El Éxodo descodificado (productor ejecutivo y narrador) (2006). * La tumba de Jesus y su familia - Título original: The lost tomb of Jesus (Productor ejecutivo) (2007) Series como director * Dark angel (2000-2002) Premios Referencias Enlaces Externos * * *James Cameron at Northern Stars *AmazingCameron.com *The Exodus Decoded *Bones of Jesus found, Canadian documentary claims Categoría:Autodidactas Categoría:Directores de cine de Canadá Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar a la mejor dirección Categoría:Nacidos en 1954